


I Leave You Alone For One Week

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative start to Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Leave You Alone For One Week

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Garibaldi opened his eyes slowly, then groaned in pain. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and he ached all over.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Garibaldi squinted at the speaker. "Don't sound so disappointed, Doc."

Franklin smiled. "Good to have you back, Mr Garibaldi."

"How long was I out?"

"I think I'll let someone else answer that question," Franklin said before looking to Garibaldi's left. "I know it won't be easy, but try not to upset him. He still needs a lot of rest."

Garibaldi turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ivanova? What's goin' on?"

Ivanova smiled tiredly. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up."

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"A while."

"And how long have I been out of it?"

"About a week."

"What?" Garibaldi exclaimed, then grimaced in pain. "Remind me not to do that again."

"I will," Ivanova said.

"So what's been happening?" Garibaldi asked before a panicked expression came over his face. "Is the President…?"

Ivanova put a hand on his arm, and it was then that he noticed she was out of uniform. "One thing at a time, Michael. A lot's happened in a week."

Garibaldi noted the use of his first name and he tried to calm himself. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"That might be a little difficult," she replied, smiling.

"All right, start with the easiest thing to explain."

Ivanova sat back in the chair. "Well, Ambassador G'Kar has disappeared, leaving Na'Toth in charge for now."

"Bet she's happy about that," Garibaldi muttered.

"No, she isn't," Ivanova replied seriously. "She thinks G'Kar's gone to do something stupid."

Garibaldi rolled his eyes. "Tell me something new. Londo must be happy, though."

Ivanova shook her head. "No. It's strange, but he seems to have undergone a personality transplant. He's spent a lot of time with us here, watching over you."

"Us?"

"The Commander and I."

"I take it Jeff's sleeping now," Garibaldi stated.

Ivanova looked away. "You asked about the President, Michael. By the time the Commander got to the observation dome, all channels were already being jammed. There was nothing anybody could do."

Garibaldi gritted his teeth together. "Damn! So what's Earth Central doin' about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's right," Ivanova replied. "They say it was an accident, that foul play is not suspected at all."

"But the Commander…," Garibaldi started to object.

Ivanova held her hands up. "Don't shout at me, Garibaldi, I know. But Jeff told them everything and they….well, they told him to drop it."

"Jeff?" Garibaldi repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Michael," Ivanova started, looking at him, "The Commander has been reassigned."

*"Reassigned?"*

Ivanova sighed. "This is going to take a long time to explain if you keep repeating everything I say!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Garibaldi said. "But I leave you alone for one week and the whole place goes to hell!"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Hey, don't stop now," Garibaldi replied. "So where's Jeff gone?"

"To Minbar."

"Minbar?" he exclaimed and Ivanova glared at him. "Sorry. Wonder what Delenn thinks about that."

"I wouldn't know. She's unavailable for the foreseeable future, perhaps permanently unavailable," Ivanova said.

Garibaldi glared at her. "Care to explain?"

"She in some sort of chrysalis and that is all I know," Ivanova replied.

"What about Catherine?" Garibaldi asked quietly.

Ivanova shrugged. "I don't know. One day she was here, the next she was gone."

"And Jeff?"

"He was very quiet for a couple of days before he told me what was going on. I get the feeling his transfer wasn't so much of a choice as it was an order," Ivanova said. "And no, I don't know which party the order came from; Earth Force or the Minbari. And I don't know why he was sent there."

"What the hell is Jeff gonna do on Minbar?" Garibaldi asked.

"Apparently, be a diplomat. And please, Mr Garibaldi, do *not* say 'a diplomat' in that tone of voice," Ivanova said wearily.

There was a terse silence. "So, is that it?" Garibaldi asked after a while.

Ivanova smiled. "Yes, that's it."

He looked around awkwardly. "Did Jeff, er, you know, leave anything for me?"

Ivanova nodded. "He left something for both of us."

"What did you get?"

"I'll tell you afterwards. He left you a message which requires my voice authorisation to play, and the Commander said I had to stay," Ivanova said.

"Alright," Garibaldi replied. "Let's hear it."

"Computer, play message Sinclair One," Ivanova said.

Instantly, Sinclair's face came into view on the screen. Garibaldi was surprised how old his friend looked and how much of the sparkle in his eyes seemed to have diminished in such a short space of time.

*"Michael, if you're listening to this then you must be back on your feet. Susan knows this message is only to be played when you're fit and well,"* Sinclair said. *"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Michael. I stayed as long as I could to make sure you were out of the woods, but they wouldn't let me stay any longer."* Sinclair paused. *"I want you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'm honoured to be your friend. You're strong enough to fight your demons, Michael, never forget that. You can overcome anything you want to if you put your mind to it. And you have good friends there; Dr Franklin, Susan…don't forget them if you ever need help.*

*"As you know, I've been reassigned to Minbar as a diplomat. No, I don't know what it's all about but no doubt I will in time. I don't think you'll be able to contact me either, which I'm not happy about. But I don't have a choice this time. I feel that it's the right decision, though, I'm just not happy about being made to leave Babylon 5 and you, Michael.*

*"Well, you know how much I hate goodbyes, so I'll just I'll see you soon. Take care, Michael, and take care of the station for me,"* Sinclair said with a smile. *"Oh, and go easy on the new guy. You know how tough the job can be at times; give him a chance to settle in before you start on him."* Sinclair's smile faded as did the light in his eyes. *"Goodbye."*

The video screen went back to the B5-com screen and the only noise was Garibaldi trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"So…what did Jeff give you?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Something I could share, if I want to," Ivanova replied, her own voice heavy with emotion. "Would you like me to share it with you, Michael?"

"Sure," Garibaldi said with a nod, not caring what it was. All that mattered was that it was from his best friend, who he might never see again.

To his surprise, Ivanova leant over him, her head on his shoulder, her arm draped across his middle. "A hug doesn't work as well when one person is lying down," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe we can do it properly when I'm upright again," Garibaldi said quietly, covering her arm with his, his other hand stroking her hair. "The Commander really gave you a hug?"

Ivanova nodded. "Yes, Jeff gave me a hug."

Garibaldi shook his head and smiled slightly. "Remind me not to leave you alone for more than a few hours next time. I swear this station would fall apart without me."

Ivanova muttered something quiet and probably obscene, but Garibaldi chose not to notice. Instead he just enjoyed the rare moment of closeness with his friend and wondered what trouble the new commanding officer would bring with them.

FIN


End file.
